The present invention generally relates to the treatment of dental caries, and more particularly is directed to apparatus for the treatment of dental caries utilizing an oxidizing gas.
The role of specific micro-organism such as, for example, streptococcus mutants in dental caries is well documented. Enzymes produced by such micro-organisms synthesize dextran from the sucrose passing through the month with food or drink resulting in the formation of dental plaque and dental caries.
Dental caries is the decay of teeth caused by demineralization of the enamel surface with organic acids produced by bacteria which adhere to teeth surfaces.
Heretofore, dental caries have been removed through the use of conventional grinding handpieces, lasers and air-blasting apparatus. However high-speed turbine drills or low-speed drills unfortunately will grind both caries and sound dentine. Accordingly, a practitioner must select and grind only caries and consequently, this method depends upon this skill of the practitioner. Lasers have been utilized to remove caries, however, not much success has been achieved for varies reasons. For example, blackened charred tissue blocks the laser radiation which, in turn, prevents the laser from reaching caries therebelow. In addition, heating also interrupts the ablation process.
With regard to air-blasting treatment of caries sound, dentine may also be easily removed, and accordingly, the skill of the practitioner is of outmost importance.
The present invention provides for the treatment of caries without the disadvantages of the prior art hereinabove noted.
Apparatus for the treatment of dental caries in accordance with the present invention generally includes a source of oxidizing gas and a handpiece for delivering the gas to a tooth. A cup attached to the handpiece, is provided for receiving the gas and exposing a selected area of the tooth to the gas.
The cup may include a resilient edge for sealably engaging the tooth around the selected area to prevent escape of the gas therepast. Alternatively, a suitable sealant may be utilized for providing the sealed engagement between the cup and the tooth. This enables a totally closed, system for the application of the gas to the tooth.
A source of oxidizing gas may include an ozone generator and an ozone pump. An aspiration pump may be provided, along with an aspiration line connected to the handpiece, for enabling circulation of the gas into and out of a cup chamber subtending the cup edge. In that regard a controller may be provided for regulating the ozone and aspiration pumps in order to circulate the gas into an out of the cup chamber at a pressure insufficient to escape past the sealed engagement between and the tooth.
The apparatus may further include a source of reductant, in fluid communication with the cup chamber and a reductant pump may be provided for circulating the the reductant through the cup chamber in order to flush the oxidizing gas from the cup chamber and into the aspiration line.
A waste accumulator may be provided and connected to the aspiration line for receiving the reductant. In addition, a filter may be provided for removal of any residual oxidizing gas from the aspiration line.
In one embodiment of the present invention the cup edge includes a relatively uniform perimeter for sealably engaging a tooth between a cusp and a gingiva. In another embodiment of the present invention, a cup edge may include a contour enabling a sealably engagement with adjacent teeth. More specifically, the cupped edge may have a perimeter contoured for sealably engaging cusps of adjacent teeth.